


The Beauty Of Darkness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/Sam, laundry day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



There are times when Dean feels alone. When the world is too big and loud and scary, and all he wants to do is climb into bed and tug the blankets over his head and hide. Hell still haunts him, even now all these years into the future, and all he wished to do is run away and hide from the horrors that plague his dreams. 

There are times when he wants to reach for the gun or a razor blade, to leave this world as quickly as possible. Some days the world is far too dark for him to draw in a breath, there are moments when he feels so lost and completely and endlessly hopelessly. There are days he wants to die. 

The nightmares are getting worse, more horrific and bloody; his head feels like it’s on fire, as if his mind is being ripped apart with the darkness playing before his eyes. As the nightmare fades out and he awakens with a sharp gasp, Dean cannot stop shivering as if he were chilled to the bone; he lies curled up on his side with his knees almost bumping his chest, his teeth chattering as his head throbs. 

One night he suffers another terrible nightmare and it’s too much, way too much; he cries out for his little brother, begging Sam to save him, to take away the darkness that is shredding his mind. He reaches out to his brother, making grabby hands like a small tot as tears trickle down his cheeks. 

And for all his horror, there is salvation in Sam's arms. His brother digs around in his duffle bag until he finds the fluffy, soft hoodie. It swaddles Dean's thin frame, cocoon in his fluffy softness that smells like Sam. Somehow the hoodie is magic, as if a shield to block out the horror of Dean's nightmares. Sam opens his arms and Dean snuggles close, tucking his body into the crook of Sam's side. 

Sam cradles Dean’s shaky body and holds him in his arms, letting Dean rest his head on his chest over his heart; He shushes Dean softly and rubs his back tenderly, trying to ground him with the sensation of touch so Dean knows he’s not in hell--no, he is not in the pit. He is safe in Sam's arms, cuddled in a warm hoodie and tender arms that rock him soothingly as gentle words promise that ‘everything will be alright.’ 

Dean takes the promise to heart and snuggles closer, nuzzling Sam as his brother presses a kiss to his forehead. Dean finds sleep easy that night in Sam's arms, the fluffy soft hoodie and Sam's tender loving embrace keeping the monsters at bay. 

And while some days are horrific, there are days that are pure bliss. Days when Sam is a solid rock for him, a shoulder to lean on and a safe haven that chases away the darkness. A smile, a hug; Sam knows how to soften Dean’s world until all that remains is a comforting presence of safety and love. Today, is laundry day, all of their clothes tossed into hampers. All but one, that is. Sam’s hoodie, which Dean has claimed. It is big and fluffy and soft and smells like Sam, a reminded that he is safe here with Sam. 

There are chocolate chip cookies cooling on the rack, bathing the entire house in the sugary, sweet scent. It’s a relaxing day perfect for lounging around in soft gray sweatpants and cotton boxers, not a care in the world. No darkness to haunt Dean. 

The washing machine’s humming is surprisingly relaxing in the softness of their little house tucked away in the woods. There is a calmness in the house that kisses their souls and makes them smile, brings peace to this little place of bliss. 

Cuddling in bed, blissful and cozy warm, Dean snuggles his big little brother; He kisses Sam’s lips, Sam’s dimples sparkle as he grins fondly, his heart fluttering lovingly as he leans in to kiss his brother softly. 

He pulls him close and holds him tight, and Dean curls against him, blissfully content, the not so secret snuggle-bug that he is. Sam palm’s Dean’s cheeks tenderly, bringing him in for a sweet kiss. Their lips meet tenderly, soft and honey sweet. 

Sam tugs Dean like a teddy bear, tucks him in his warm loving embrace, holding him tight. “I love you, Dean. Love you with all my heart and soul.” He whispers across his sibling’s lush lips, kissing Dean lovingly. 

Dean doesn’t try to pull away, and doesn’t care that they are sharing a chick-flick moment. He snuggles his brother, hugging him, purely enjoying the feeling of being in Sam’s loving arms, right where he’s meant to be. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/142945.html?thread=30558817#/t30558817)


End file.
